Pietro Lensherr
Pietro Lensherr is the Mutant known as Quicksilver. Biography Pietro and his sister Wanda Lensherr were the children of a human and Erik Lensherr. They accompanied him in the Brotherhood of Mutants and lived in the Savage Land. Pietro accompanied the rest of the Brotherhood in kidnapping George Bush's daughter and bringing her to Croatia. Scott Summers arrived and escaped with the girl, and Pietro took the keys from Summers' engine. Summers blasted Pietro, who sped away right to James Howlett who attacked and defeated him. When Summers joined the Brotherhood, Pietro and the others accompanied him on a run to bomb London. As he talked with Wanda in the Savage Land, Sentinels attacked that his father reprogrammed to destroy Washington D.C.. Summers convinced Pietro to run after his father, and Pietro took his helmet, allowing Charles Xavier to pool Sentinel debris around him, presumably killing Lensherr. Pietro and Wanda were devastated, and attacked a military convoy to find Lensherr's body, but only found his helmet. Summers tried to convince the two to join him, but Pietro refused. Wanda left Pietro to grieve. Later, Howlett called the Brotherhood to stop Weapon X. They freed the X-Men and fought together, but Gray reused to let the soldiers be killed. The two groups parted after Nick Fury shot John Wraith, but the Brotherhood recruited Marian Carlyle and Cain Marko. Pietro and his sister later met Xavier at an art museum where Xavier suggested to go after human corruption, but Pietro was suspicious he was messing with their minds. Wanda and Pietro did select missions for the Ultimates for the release of Mutant prisoners. During Clint Barton and Natalia Romanova's office-building slaughter of Chitauri sleeper agents, it seemed that Pietro and Wanda did nothing to help them, but Pietro assured Romanova he helped them, just too fast to see. This was the case after the Battle of Arizona, where Pietro and Wanda celebrated saving the planet, where Pietro had to assure Romanova he was there. The Brotherhood, now firmly led by Pietro and Wanda, broke a massive group of animal evolutionaries out of laboratories and used them to disarm the nuclear capabilities of India and Pakistan. Pietro read a speech from an autocue read by Franklin Dukes about the incident, and followed Xavier's advice to investigate human rights abuses. Abilities and Traits Although he supported his father's ideas, Pietro was far less radical. He was calm and uptight, and held himself and his powers in high regard. He can run at super-speeds, so fast that he claims he can end up invisible to the naked eye.He is able to run and catch bullets Appearances *''Ultimate X-Men 18: World Tour Part 3'' (In flashback) *''Ultimate X-Men 1: The Tomorrow People'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate X-Men 2: The Enemy Within'' *''Ultimate X-Men 3: Warzone'' *''Ultimate X-Men 4: Betrayal'' *''Ultimate X-Men 5: Killing Fields'' *''Ultimate X-Men 6: Invasion'' *''Ultimate X-Men ½: Burial Service'' *''Ultimate X-Men 11: Sins of the Past'' *''Ultimate X-Men 12: End Game'' *''Ultimate X-Men 15: It Doesn't Have to be This Way'' *''Ultimate X-Men 17: World Tour Part 2'' (In illusion) *''The Ultimates 8: The Experts'' *''The Ultimates 9: Captain America vs Giant Man'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Ultimates 13: How I Learned to Love the Hulk'' *''Ultimate X-Men 22: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 23: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 3'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate X-Men 24: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 4'' (In Flashback) *''Ultimate X-Men 25: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 5'' (Mentioned Only)